We are Golden
by Kb.Ellen
Summary: "It had been 2 months, 1 week and 6 days since he had moved to Dalton where he and Blaine remained "just friends"." Maybe it was time to show Blaine that he wasn't the only one that could throw an impromptu show. Rated T. One Shot. Klaine.


**A/N: Alright, this was just for fun, but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or this song…and now I'm depressed…**

**We Are Golden**

It had been 2 months, 1 week and 6 days, and _still _nothing had happened.

Kurt paced the length of his small dorm room, thankful that his roommate was out doing God knows what at this late hour.

However, he was _not _thankful that it had been 2 months, 1 week and 6 days since he had moved to Dalton where he and Blaine remained _just friends_.

"It just doesn't make any sense!" Kurt muttered angrily to himself. He was sick and tired of the longing glances they shared and the hand holding that Blaine seemed to enjoy a little too much. He was tired of how every single time he looked at Blaine he felt his heart quicken and his brain short circuit.

But the most frustrating part of it all? He was almost certain that Blaine felt the same way. He noticed how the shorter boy's cheeks would blush whenever Kurt complimented him or how his eyes couldn't get through a single conversation without flicking down to Kurt's lips at least once. _Oh, believe me, I notice, _Kurt thought, wishing Blaine would just kiss him already. The boy had already sang 'Teenage Dream' directly to him, so why was he hiding?

Something was stopping Blaine, every single time. He always pulled away before anything could happen; before they could collide. Whether it was insecurity or ignorance, Kurt was ready for the child's play to end.

_One last game, _Kurt thought mischievously, _one that spells things out for him. _

The ball was in Kurt's court and he was going to deliver.

His mind flitted back to the 'Teenage Dream' performance once again. Quickly grabbing his phone, Kurt typed out a message to the Warbler's minus the lead soloist.

_Blaine's not the only one who can throw an impromptu show…_Kurt thought deviously.

*~Line Break~*

Blaine sat in the cozy warmth of the Warbler's commons room, pouring over his Calculus notes. The rest of the Warbler's seemed completely consumed in their school work as well; all studying away.

Blaine glanced at his phone, checking the time and wondering where Kurt was.

At that exact time, the huge wooden doors to the common room were ripped open to reveal the lean figure of one Kurt Hummel. Before anyone could comment on the dramatic entrance, Kurt's voice rang out loud and proud over the already harmonizing Warblers.

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus_

_Running around like a clown on purpose_

_Who gives a damn about the family you come from_

_No giving up when you're young and you want some!_

The Warbler's voices kicked in full force singing 'Running around again", while Kurt began strutting across the room, Blaine's stunned eyes followed the lean, long legged boy as he perched himself on the window sill across the room, sending Blaine a wink as he began to sing again.

_Waking up, in the midday sun_

_What's to live for?_

_You could see what I've done_

_Staring at emotion_

_In the light of day_

_I was running from the things that you'd say_

Kurt's voice soared on the high notes and easily drifted back down. On the last line he pointed to Blaine, raising an eyebrow, and, as they often did, communicated exactly what they were thinking through their eyes alone.

Blaine was mostly confused and wondering what Kurt was trying to convey with this little show. Kurt's expression just told him to sit back and enjoy; he would understand soon enough.

Kurt dropped down off of the window sill and began to walk calmly through the mass of Warblers, who were dancing like maniacs, towards Blaine. Kurt began singing;

_We are not what you think we are_

_We are golden, we are golden!_

The rest of the Warblers joined in enthusiastically, shouting more than singing.

_We are not what you think we are_

_We are golden, we are golden!_

Kurt finally reached Blaine and lightly caressed the side of his face, eyes full of warmth and desire; an oddly sweet yet intense combination.

_We are not what you think we are? Wait does he mean…he can't mean…_Blaine's mind was stuck in an endless loop of questions. Was Kurt really suggesting that he felt something…_more _between them? Blaine felt his heart quicken under Kurt's touch and the motivations behind his words.

All of a sudden, Kurt hopped away, singing at the top of his lungs as he joined the absolute chaos of the Warblers' little dance party.

_Teenage dream in a teenage circus_

_Running around like a clown on purpose_

_Who gives a damn about the family you come from_

Since he was going all out, Kurt stopped suddenly and faced Blaine head on, eyes boring into the gorgeous hazel depths as he sang with a strong conviction:

_No giving up when you're young and you want some!_

The Warbler's began their little sing song of 'Running around again' while they pulled Blaine to his feet and dragged him with the rest of them as the show moved to the hallway.

At the door, Kurt turned around to face the rest of the group, belting out the next part, while leaning against the doorframe.

_I was a boy at an open door_

_Why you staring?_

Kurt shot Blaine a flirtatious look as he sang the last line, a smile tugging on his lips as he watched Blaine's jaw drop and his face flood with an adorable blush. He quickly looked down bashfully, but Kurt wasn't having that. He stepped forward to grab Blaine's tie, causing the shorter man to look up with surprise at Kurt's sudden proximity.

_Do you still think that you know?_

_Looking for treasure_

_In the things that you threw_

_Like a magpie_

_I live for glitter, not you!_

Kurt had a teasing smile on his face the entire time as he playfully shoved Blaine back and danced out of the room, only to be followed by the rest of the boys.

The puzzle pieces began fitting together in Blaine's mind; the winks, the grins, the gazes. Blaine's mind was going one hundred miles an hour as he tried the words out in his mind: _Kurt likes me. _Kurt _likes me! ME! _A ginormous smile spread across his face as he watched Kurt's hips sway to the music as he chanted once again;

_We are not what you think we are_

_We are golden, we are golden!_

_We are not what you think we are_

_We are golden, we are golden!_

The Warblers couldn't seem to get enough of this song as they broke out into dance just as enthusiastically as before.

When the chorus came around, they didn't even pause in their dancing; just kept going.

The music changed slightly as Kurt emerged from the center of the group where he had been dancing. He looked a little disheveled and flushed from the exertion but Blaine couldn't help but think how sexy it looked on him.

_Now I'm sitting alone_

_I'm finally looking around_

Kurt pretended to look around the room only to have his eyes land on Blaine, still standing in the doorway, watching their performance. A devilish smile spread over Kurt's lips as he began to stalk towards Blaine.

_Left here on my own_

_I'm gonna hurt myself_

_Maybe losing my mind_

_I'm still wondering why_

_Had to let the world let it bleed me dry_

Kurt finally reached Blaine and was now only standing a few inches away. His arms snaked out and gripped the lapels of Blaine's uniform, pulling him forward in a swift jerk, so that they stood with their chests flush against one another. Kurt whispered the next part into Blaine's ear, sending shiver after shiver down the curly headed boy's spine.

_We are not what you think we are,_

_We are not what you think we are,_

The rest of the Warbler's began to shout the lines as they remained oblivious to the boys embrace. Kurt, however, continued to whisper them into Blaine's ear.

_We are not what you think we are,_

_We are golden, we are golden!_

Without letting thought hold him back, Blaine finally acted on instinct. His hands flew up to grab Kurt's face and pull it to his. Their lips found one another's eagerly, with a rather strong dose of desperation. Blaine couldn't hold it in anymore, he needed to feel Kurt, to touch him, to kiss him; he needed him.

One of Blaine's hands fell down to Kurt's hip, roughly pulling the slender boy as close as possible. They melted into each other's touch and the sensation of _Finally!_

The Warblers continued to sing on in the back ground, completely immersed in the song as it neared its close, while the two boys in the door way remained completely immersed in each other.

_Teenage dream in a teenage circus…_

**A/N: The song is "We are Golden" by MIKA! It's a fabulous song and a fabulous artist so you should check it out! I hope you enjoyed this one shot and I'd love to hear from you! Review or PM me!**


End file.
